Homasa
Homasa is a boss character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. He is a Daein swordmaster, and subordinate of Petrine. He resents the Raven Laguz, but puts duty ahead of feelings. Profile Homasa appears in Chapter 19 where he is ordered by Petrine to stop the Crimean Army from progressing, with aid of the Raven tribe. His weapon of choice is a Sonic Sword. He bears a striking resemblance to Stefan and even has a special battle conversation with him. He also has a conversation with Zihark, the other male swordmaster, and as well as Ike. The ensuring battle sees the raven laguz deserting Homasa and he is killed. Personality Despite playing such a minor role, Homasa has an ideal of following the path of the sword, as to most swordmasters in the Fire Emblem titles. He takes pride in his skill with the blade, believing that his enemies won't be able to follow up with its dance. He is shown to be interested in those who are also skilled with the blade (most likely those he deems worthy of his match), and will put his duty aside to settle for a duel without allowing his enemies to consider; with Zihark for example. This is different with Ike's and Stefan's case however. For Ike, he finds his style a bit awkward, however, yet, terrifyingly strong, and even stated that it's unique compared to what he's experienced, and equaled their levels when discovering Ike was taught swordplay by his father, due to Homasa being taught the same way. In Stefan's case, he tends to mock Stefan's sword style, and even ranks him as a fencer, which could possibly hint a bit of jealousy as Stefan's skill is far beyond his reach, and tries to prove he is superior. Being told by Stefan that he does not possess enough to challenge him, and suggest he puts his blade aside should he desire to keep his life, Homasa foolishly charges with anger only to lose his life in the process. Stats Battle Conversations Default Homasa: My sword is lightning! Do you think you can follow its dance? Vs Ike Homasa: Your fighting style is...unique. It is rough and awkward, yet terribly strong. Who was your teacher? Ike: My father. Homasa: Really? Then we are same. My father taught me to wield a sword as well. Neither of us can afford to lose. Vs Zihark Homasa: You are a swordsman as well. And, it appears, quite skilled! May I ask for a duel? Zihark: I dislike contests with strangers, but I don't think I can refuse. Can I? Homasa: Ki-yah! Vs Stefan Homasa: "It seems you're quite a fencer. Shall I teach you something?" Stefan: "Sheathe your blade. If that's all the skill you possess, you're not ready to challenge me." Homasa: "What?! Have at you!" Vs Laguz Homasa: "I've fought many of your kind before, and I know all of your techniques. Will you challenge me even so?" Death Quote Trivia *Though his base animation and character looks no different than most Swordmasters in Path of Radiance, he wears no head gear, and his over coat is colored black with red flames. This gives him a more distinguished appearance from most other Swordmasters in the game. Gallery File:FE9 Swordmaster (Homasa).png|Homasa's battle model as a Swordmaster in Path of Radiance. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Beorc